ash the murderer
by budderzombiez825
Summary: ash rapes and kills all the hoes he traveled with and someothers
1. delilah

**hey this is my first story hope you like it enjoy rate and review**

Ash had been thinking about his journey he took through all 6 regions and he started to get hard thinking about his first blowjob that was given to him by Misty. he decided to rub one off but at that moment his mom got home from the celadon city department store. he thought if his mom came in with his pants around his ankles and an erect 9 inch hard on it would be bad. Delilah went upstairs and saw her son rubbing one off she decided to help him she got on her knees and started giving him a handjob "fuck mom that fees so good'' as she was giving him a handjob she leaned her head down and licked and kissed the tip of his dick and then without warning she engulfed his dick he groaned and put his hand on her head to make her go faster she slowly progressed her fingers to her vagina and started fingering herself in the rhythm of the blowjob then she pulled her thong down and started to fuck her son "FUCK ASH FUCK MY PUSSY AS FAST AND HARD AS YOU CAN AHHHHHH" and ash doing what his mom told him to do started thrusting his 9 inches of manmeat in her dripping wet snatch and after 25 minuets of thrusting he without warning cummed inside of his mom getting her pregnant "BASTARD SON OF MINE I COULD BE PREGNANT WITH YOUR SON/BROTHER" "why would I care" and at that moment Pikachu came in after Delilah got of his dick and Pikachu got on but it was to much for the little rat mouse thing and it died on impact of the dick inside of it cause its organs were pushed all around and its brain got smashed inside its head and ash set off with his 5 other pokemon to fuck the hoes


	2. annabel

**hi so I hope you enjoy this chapter of fucking its not the first or the last**

ash was walking through viridian city when the frontier brain Annabel came "Ash come with me we're gonna fuck" ash said ok and they rented a room from the nurse bitch Annabel pulled his pants down and started sucking his erect dick going base to the tip in a synchronized rhythm and she was wearin a skirt and he saw she wasn't wearin panties so he thrust his dick up in her cunt breaking her hymen and he didn't give her time to adjust and while he was thrusting she was screaming her head off in pain and pleasure "FUCK DONT STOP KEEP THRUSTIN JUST LIKE THAT OOOOOOOOOOH YEAAAAAA" and he grunted and cummed in her then he flipped her over and shoved his dick in her ass without her permission and she was yellin "NOOOOOO NOT MY ASS IT HURTS YOU BASTARD TAKE IT OUT TAKE IT OUT" he didn't listen and he fucked her till her asshole bled

**the end so do you like this chapter more or less review**


	3. misty

**hi so I hope you enjoy this chapter of fucking its not the first or the last**

ash arrived at cerulean city at night fall and went to see misty she was in there havin lesbian sex with her sister ash walked in and took his clothes off and cleared his throat and misty saw him and tackled him to the ground she put her pussy in his face and he started to eat her out while her sister started to bounce on his dick as fast as she could and when misty tried to get up he grabbed her and kept her in place he was determined to eat her out till she cummed and when her sister bounced on his dick he thrusted up when she bounced down and killed her by piercing her womb in half and she bled to death he pushed her lifeless body off of him and started to fuck misty he fucked her for 2 hours straight and didn't give up and he cummed in her pussy 3 times and he definitely got her pregnant and when he left the only part of misty visible through her cum covered self was part of her ponytail and her legs

**the end so do you like this chapter more or less review**


	4. jenny

**hi enjoy and review give comments and suggestions **

ash was walkin through route 10 when officer jenny arrested him "you're under arrest for murder and rape" "how about I make you day good" he says to her as he rips all her clothes off and rapes her till her ass and pussy are bleeding then he takes her handcuff and handcuffs her the a wild dialga appears and puts his 30 inch dick in her pussy and rips her in half and ash paints her motorcycle and rips the lights off and takes it from the now dead jenny

**hope you like this rape fic**


	5. bitch

**ash is a prick in this one more than usual **

ash was walking the hoenn region looking for his number one hoe when team rocket appeared (its only Jessie cause she killed james and meoth) "hey twerp what's up" he got an idea he grabbed her and ripped her clothes off and started fingering her as fast an deep as he could and she was telling him to stop but he didn't listen and he took his pants off and brought charizard out and has charzard with his 45 inch dick fuck her ass while he fucks her pussy when they switched charizard thrusting made him cum and his cum was like lava and made Jessie die from the heat in her pussy scorching all her organs killing her after ash cum in her ass and after that he and charizard high five for finnaly getting rid of that bitch

**another murder enjoy**


	6. may

**hey this one is short as fuck enjoy**

after ash had killed Jessie he found may and she was having lesbian sex with her single mom he told her to start suckin his dick but she said no cause she was a lesbian he said to do it before he killed her she refused so he brought charizard out and cooked her and her mom alive and ate her for his dinner and packed up what was left of her and her moms body that he cooked

**he didn't get what he wanted HAHAHAHAHAHAH**


	7. authors note

**authors note**

for swagkitty the Pikachu that was murdered is a second one he caught and never used the other one is at professor oak's being used as a generator and the point is for them to be short and its supposed to be ridiculous so enjoy the story im out


End file.
